Cambios
by Giny Scully
Summary: POV Brennan. Los miedos y los anhelos de Brennan en la última fase de su embarazo.


**Disclaimer:**"Cambios" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto.

**Notas de la autora: **Ya comenzó la séptima temporada y está llena de amor, de todo el amor que sabíamos había entre Brennan y Booth y de todos los conflictos que sabíamos que iban a tener, porque no es fácil, Brennan no es fácil, pero siente como todos o más aún, aunque le cueste demostrarlo…

Hace unos meses escribí este relato para regalárselo a una amiga por su cumple y va de cómo Brennan afecta y acepta los cambios. Situado en un futuro, poco antes de que dé a luz.

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a tods los que mandáis review, me ponéis o ponéis algún relato mío en vuestra lista de favoritos, seguimientos y demás… aunque últimamente este bastante alejada de todo por culpa de la vida real, no podría seguir sin vosotros. No se escribe para que nadie lea. Así que disculparme si alguna vez no contesto o contesto dos veces o cualquier cosa, porque cualquier cosa podría ser, pero por favor, seguir ahí.

**Tipo: **Post-season finale, sexta temporada, pero en algún lugar de la séptima. POV Brennan, pero con re-fondo Brennan/Booth como no podría ser de otra forma. RST. Para todos los públicos y lleno de amor y hormonas.

**Septiembre 2011**

* * *

><p><strong>Cambios<strong>

Tenía que dormir de lado y con una pequeña almohada debajo de su vientre.

Llevaba semanas intentando llevar el ritmo de vida que siempre había llevado, pero no podía.

Hacia días que ni siquiera se podía poner sola los calcetines.

Había engordado 10 kilos en los últimos meses y agacharse era toda una proeza que realizaba a diario.

Booth la seguía, por donde sea que ella fuera… Booth la seguía.

Durante el tiempo que estaban juntos él era como su sombra silenciosa.

Hacia tiempo que había dejado de preguntarla si necesitaba ayuda.

Simplemente lo hacía, la ayudaba.

Ella había decidido dejar de protestar.

Fue su acuerdo tácito y silencioso.

Él la ayudaba a ponerse los calcetines cuando después del quinto intento resoplaba enfadada. A subir las escaleras empinadas apoyando su mano en su espalda. A respirar hondo cada vez que tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, sujetando su mano con dulzura.

Lo odiaba.

Odiaba sentirse indefensa.

Pero ya no protestaba, no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar realmente.

Había veces que se le olvidaba porque había protestado tanto.

Estaba cansada, feliz, muy feliz, pero cansada.

Nunca se imagino que pudiera estar tan increíblemente cansada tras no haber hecho nada.

Booth la acompañaba al sofá, la ayudaba a sentarse y le daba un masaje en sus doloridos pies.

Le amaba.

Le amaba con todas sus fuerzas, con su mente racional y con el alma inmortal en la que aún se negaba a creer.

No había sido fácil…

Para ninguno de los dos había sido fácil.

Otra variable "b" inesperada se había metido dentro de una ecuación de la cual, ya de por si, no sabía el resultado.

Y tenía miedo…

Miedo de nunca volver a ser tan feliz como lo era cuando Booth la cogía de la mano y la decía que todo iba a salir bien.

Miedo de nunca volver a ser tan feliz como cuando su bebé empezó a dar vueltas en su útero y Booth puso la mano en su vientre y ambos pudieron notar al mismo tiempo la vida de su hija en sus manos.

Miedo de que él quisiera casarse y bautizar a la niña aunque no se lo hubiera dicho.

Miedo de que ninguno de los dos quisiera ceder.

Miedo de que todo fuera tan difícil como había sido elegir una casa o dar el primer paso en su relación, que más que un primer paso, parecía el resultado de un experimento lleno de variables negativas y que una y otra vez se negaba a dar el resultado deseado.

Por eso nunca hay que esperar un resultado específico.

Eso lo sabe un científico.

Un bebé.

Su bebé.

Ya no había fetos.

Era su niña.

Y ya la quería.

Y Booth era… Booth lo era todo.

Se querían.

Era la única conclusión lógica a la que se podía llegar tras una recogida de pruebas minuciosa.

Se querían tanto… pero eran tan diferentes, o tal vez tan iguales.

Nunca le gusto la psicología.

Todo lo que les separaba mientras eran simplemente compañeros se acentúo cuando ella empezó a pensar por dos, gracias a Dios todo lo que les unía se multiplico por 1000.

A unos días de salir de cuentas no podía dejar de mirarle, ahí, a su lado, en su cama. Rozando su vientre inconscientemente.

De 0 a 100 en los segundos que tardo en decirle que estaba embarazada.

Demasiado rápido.

Demasiado lento.

Demasiado intenso.

Demasiado.

Dormía con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios a unos centímetros de ella. Llevaba ocho meses durmiendo en ese lado de la cama.

Él sabía que aquello iba a salir bien.

Ella también lo sabía.

Todo iba a salir bien.

No había otra forma de que saliera.

Ese convencimiento la aterraba, por irracional, por ilógico, porque ahora ya no podría vivir sin él.

Tenía que dormir de lado y con una pequeña almohada debajo de su vientre. No había escrito tres líneas en los dos últimos meses. No se podía poner sola los calcetines, ni poner el tapón a la bañera. No podría decirle a Booth que se negaba a que educara a su hija en una religión en la cual no creía.

Su vida había cambiado radicalmente y en unos días tendría a su hija en brazos.

No había evolución sin cambio.

No había recompensa sin esfuerzo.

Lo sabía.

Lo sabía y sin embargo…

¡Oh Dios mío!

Un líquido completamente sospechoso había aparecido entre sus piernas.

Acababa de romper aguas.

Hablando de cambios.

- ¡Booth!

_Fin_

Si no opináis, todo el mundo que lo lea, aunque sean cosas malas, llorare amargamente y me deprimiré mucho y no queréis eso, ¿verdad?


End file.
